One Hot Summer
by Lordhightoppfan
Summary: Hermione go's to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place right after her final year at Hogwarts. What will happen when she spends her summer with three handsome wizards? In my story the characters are ooc. Remus, Severus, Sirius are all alive! Adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione go's to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place right after her final year at Hogwarts. What will happen when she spends her summer with three handsome wizards? In my story some characters are ooc. Remus, Severus, Sirius are all alive! Adult content in later chapters.

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or his universe. I'm not J.K. Rowling in anyway shape or form LOL. I just like to play with the characters for a little bit. Special Thanks to my Beta Whisper_Gypsy, your wonderful!

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV:

"Hermione, come on," Harry grumbled . Hermione was tying her shoe. It was the summer after her final year at Hogwarts and she was going to spend the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place. As she caught up with Harry, she saw Sirius, Remus, and Severus on the front porch talking to each other. She thought they were all very handsome men in their own way: Sirius because he was a terrible flirt with every woman he met and because he always talked to her like a woman not a child (and that's what she loved about him), Severus because he was so mysterious, but Remus was mysterious too, and sweet, kind, and adorable. To say she had a crush on all three was an understatement!

Her heart started to race as she got closer to them. As Hermione looked up she saw Remus and Sirius smile at her. She blushed and wondered if they know she had crushes on them. She walked up to the three men. "Hi, how are you three doing?" while Harry hugged Sirius and Remus. Harry then looked at Severus and nodded which Severus returned.

Remus POV:

_She was too beautiful when she smiled!_ He felt his heart melt. He had known that he was in love with her since she had taken care of him after he got a nasty hex in the leg and she helped him heal from his wounds during the final battle. "I'm good now that I've seen you," he teased. _Did I really say that?_ Remus thought.

Sirius then threw his arms out for a hug and squeezed her tightly in his arms. When she sighed in his chest, he wondered if she could feel the same way he did. As he hugged her he buried his nose in her hair and smelled strawberries. As he let go, she kissed his cheek when she thought no one was looking. Sirius smiled at her and chuckled as he passed her off to Remus.

Remus saw her kiss Sirius' cheek and felt jealousy stab through him.

"How are you, Remus?" she asked.

"I'm fine," was all he managed say to her. He wanted to tell her how much that he cared about her and how much he thought about her, but he didn't want to scare her off.

Remus smiled at her then let her go. He thought maybe he was dreaming when she blushed. _Could she feel the same,_ but he shook himself and asked, "So how have you been?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "Great! I've been looking forward to seeing you and Sirius!"

Remus wanted to do the jig._ I can't believe she said she wanted to see me!_

Hermione's POV:

_Did I just say that?_ she thought. Hermione had always had a bigger crush on Remus!

Someone cleared his throat. "Hello, Hermione."

She turned around and saw Severus standing right behind her with a smirk on his face. "Severus, how are you?" she asked as she hugged him.

He smiled as he said, "I'm fine now that you're here." Hermione was shocked; she never thought that he would be happy to see her. When she had to care for him after the horrible snake bit, he was so terrible to her at first. But when they spent enough time together they had come to have an understanding.

"So will you guys be here the whole time?" She asked.

"Well this is my home," Sirius said with a smile.

"And I live here as well," Remus said.

"I'm a guest, like you are," Severus said with a laugh.

"So I take it you and these two have buried the hatchet, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we have," Severus said light-heartedly.

_Well, while I'd never thought I see the day they would get along, it's nice to see a different side to Severus. _Hermione sighed, "I'm ready to just relax now."

Harry smiled at her and said, "I think I'm going to go home and spend some time alone with my wife. But we'll both be back later on in the week. Can you handle Sirius, Remus, and Snape, Hermione?"

Hermione just giggled and said "Yes I think I can."

Sirius then walked up to Hermione and took her hand and said, "Well, let me take you in the house so you can settle in your room." Remus smiled while Snape just smirked.

Hermione yawned and said, "Yes, please , I'm so tired!" Remus' smile became wider when Hermione grabbed his arm and started in the house.

"Would you care for some tea?" Remus asked.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks!" she beamed.

_Sirius POV:_

_I wanted to get her tea for her_! Sirius pouted to himself. "So would you like me to show you to your new room Mione?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a minute, ok, Remus?" She called backed to Remus and he nodded as he went to make the promised tea, while Severus went to his room that was on the same floor and two rooms down from where Hermione's room was.

Sirius put his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he walked with her up the stairs and to her room. When they walked in Sirius saw the awe in her face.

Sirius and Remus had painted her room in light purple with dark purple trim. There was also a dark purple set of bed linen on the king size bed. "Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you, Sirius!"

"Both me and Remus wanted you to feel at home for as long as you wanted to call Grimmauld Place your home!"

"Aww, that's sweet!" Hermione hugged Sirius and then kissed his cheek.

Sirius kissed her back on the lips. Sirius deepened the kiss and sought out her tongue. Her lips were sweet and soft. As Hermione opened her mouth more, Sirius pulled away. Hermione reddened and looked away. "I'm so sorry, Mione. I want… And you…."

She cut him off by saying, "I'm not mad at you; I liked kissing…." Sirius cut her off by crushing his lips to hers again. They broke apart as they heard a noise.

Severus POV:

_It's quiet, to quiet_, Severus thought. He left his room and looked around the corner and saw that Hermione was getting settled in, but noted that she looked like she had seen a troll. "Are you alright Hermione, is Black bothering you?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine, Severus, just tired!"

"Black, leave her alone so she can settle in. Now, Hermione, let's get you some food and some tea!" She smiled and walked down the stairs.

Severus then looked at Sirius and said, "Black, don't you break her heart, do you hear me? Or I'll kill you, Black." Severus spoke though his gritted teeth.

"I won't—"

Severus cut him off again, "You're not the only one who loves her. She took care of Remus and myself, when we were on Death's door. And I will not let you fuck with her heart like you've done to so many other women!"

Sirius stayed quiet and looked like he had been hit in the gut.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

AN: First off let me say Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and what not! I was blown over by everyone's kind words! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Btw Hermione is of age because of the use of the time-turner. I'll also be posting on a different site for my lemons. If you want that info, PM me. And thanks to my beta, you're wonderful! Happy reading!

-Lordhightoppfan

_ Severus then looked at Sirius and said, "Black, don't you break her heart, do you hear me? Or I'll kill you, Black." Severus spoke though his gritted teeth._

_"I won't—"_

_Severus cut him off again, "You're not the only one who loves her. She took care of Remus and myself, when we were on Death's door. And I will not let you fuck with her heart like you've done to so many other women!"_

_Sirius stayed quiet and looked like he had been hit in the gut._

Hermione's POV:

Hermione had returned to claim her forgotten sweater when she heard Severus and Sirius' conversation. _Oh, Merlin, they can't all be in love with me. Can they?_ She had a crush on all of them, but how could she choose between them? She sat down at the last step and chewed on her bottom lip. When she heard footsteps she quickly got up and went into the kitchen. She started to look off in to space.

Remus POV:

Remus walked in to the the kitchen with the paper and look over at Hermione and frowned and asked, "Are you ok Hermione, you look like you've seen a ghost." Remus said, concern written on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Remus; I'm just thinking I may just go out for a bit. I'm feeling my second wind and I need to get my mind off of some things."

Remus smiled and asked," Would you mind company?"

Hermione smiled back him and said, "No I would enjoy it, but I'll be going to London to a muggle night club. Would you mind that?"

He shook his head and thought, _wow she thinks about everyone else before herself_. He then snapped out of his thought and said," Not at all Mione."

"And to where are you lot going, may I ask?" came Sirius's voice from behind them. Remus just rolled his eyes at Sirius' trying to get invited which Remus didn't want; he wanted it to just be him and Mione.

Sirius POV:

Sirius watched as Hermione went beet red. "We um…um… were going to go to London t-to a muggle club, so we can let some steam off," Hermione stuttered.

_How cute was her stutter_, Sirius thought, _but I am not going to let them go out without me. I am going to keep an eye on them, _Sirius thought. He then said, "Then I'll come with you, if that's alright with you, Mione." Remus threw Sirius a dirty look but Sirius didn't care.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, that's fine with me." Then Hermione got up and asked, "Do you think Severus would like to come?"

Sirius looked at her with a frown, then said, "I don't know, I'll ask."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well I'm going to get ready. Do you both have muggle clothes?"

"Yes," Remus and Sirius called out.

Sirius watched while Hermione went up the stairs with a goofy grin. Remus gave him a look and asked, "Sirius, what are you doing? If you hurt—"

Severus walked in and interrupted Remus in mid-sentence, "I've already cleared it up for him, Remus."

Hermione's POV:

As Hermione washed her hair she thought of the three men down stairs. She also thought of her fantasy of her with all of them. She smiled, then sighed . "What am I going to do," she asked out loud.

"You alright in there, Mione?" came Remus's voice though the door.

"Yeah I'm just talking to myself, Remus. I'll be out in a minute, ok?"

"No rush," He replied.

Hermione turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. Then she wrapped her head with another fluffy towel. Hermione opened the door and there stood a half-naked Remus looking good enough to eat. Remus smiled at her. "I'm sorry Remus for taking so long." He padded over to her and kissed her cheek and then looked at her.

Hermione could not help herself and kissed him right on his lips. They stood there for a moment and time stopped. Hermione deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to her. Their tongues danced around like wild. This was different from the kiss she shared with Sirius. More electricity, she thought.

Then they pulled apart so they could breathe. They looked at each other, and finally Remus spoke, " I'm sor…"

Hermione put her finger on his lips and said, "I'm not sorry Remus!" And with that she went to her room.

Severus POV:

When everyone was ready they met in the kitchen. Severus looked at everyone and asked," Did you think I wouldn't want to go where you guys are going?"

Hermione gave Remus and Sirius a glare and said, "I asked Sirius if he thought you would want to come. He must have forgotten to ask if you would or not."

"Well, I would like to if you don't mind." He sneered at Sirius.

"Oh, yes I would like that. Do you have muggle clothes?" Hermione smiled.

Severus smirked at her as he nodded. "And by the way you look extraordinary this evening," Severus said. _Merlin, what I would do to her right now_, Severus thought.

Hermione was wearing a dark blue silk tank top with black leather pants and black stilettos and no makeup on. "Thank you Severus," she smiled.

As they waited, Hermione looked at Remus and Sirius and asked, "So will you two be dancing with me or will I be dancing by myself?"

"I don't know, I might not know any of the songs." Remus said nervously.

Sirius smiled and clapped Remus on the back. "True but you can dance with her on the slow songs like I'll be doing. " Sirius smiled.

"Yes, that's what I'll be doing also." Came Severus voice from behind them.

They walked across the street to the apparition point and then disappeared. Then they found themselves in a dark alleyway behind the night club. "Sounds like it hopping in there. Are you ready to go in and have fun?" Hermione asked the three men.

"Yes, I think we are," Sirius smiled.

With that they walked to the line. As soon as they got in the club, Hermione went to the bar and ordered four beers. When she came back she had all four beers with her. She then put her beer in the air and said, "To us and this summer."

Remus, Sirius, and Severus lifted theirs as will and said, "To us."

Hermione downed her beer in one go. She then flagged a waiter down and ordered another drink. "Are you sure you're alright," asked a concerned Remus.

Hermione look up at him and said, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. That's all; I'm fine, I assure you."

"I'm going to go dance, I'll be back." Hermione called over shoulder.

Remus and Severus gave her a look that said, "She's crazy."

Severus then spoke up, "I think she intends to get drunk."

Sirius looked at Severus and smiled and said, "Well, it's about time; she needs to let loose every once in a while. She'll be happier for it. Look at her, she looks happy." And all three turned and looked at her.

Severus POV:

_She looks absolutely stunning._ He watched as she moved to the rhythm of the music. "She's going to be the death of me," Severus said to Remus.

Remus smiled and said," I know what you mean." Remus then winked at him.

"Is there something I'm missing," came Sirius' voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black." Severus then glared at Remus.

_How dare Remus almost out us_, thought Severus. Severus and Remus had been an item for less than six months. And he didn't want Hermione finding out until the time was right.

Remus then whispered in Severus ear and said, "Don't worry, she'll accept us, I'm sure. She is a special witch and has a wonderful heart." Severus calmed at his words. Severus then noted that Sirius was looking at Remus and himself funny and rolled his eyes and said, "What are you looking at black, we are talking about some stuff I wish for you not to know about.

When a slower song came on and Hermione pointed straight at Severus and waved him over. He complied, when he reached her she smiled at him. Then Severus said, "You know I'm glad you came this summer, Hermione."She smiled and said," I'm glad I did too Severus. I'm also glad I get to know how you are other than school. And remember how you were with me after you were hurt. You were absolutely horrible to me until you figured out I wasn't going anywhere."Severus then looked at her and his eye softened and said softly, "I'm sorry about that."

Hermione POV:

As they danced they stared at each other for what felt like forever. Hermione then felt bold enough to tell him how she felt about him. "I want to tell you something. I've had a crush on you for some time now." She breathed out.

She watched as he curled his lips in a rare smile. "I thought as much ." He replied.

She then kissed his cheek and said," Let's go join the others."

When Hermione and Severus sat down, Hermione downed half her beer. "So, how are you guys doing?" she asked Remus and Sirius.

"We're good, thanks Mione." Sirius smiled, "I ordered a shot for you."

Hermione giggled, "Oh? What did you get me?" she asked.

"Tequila." Sirius smiled at her.

She came up to him and hugged him. "My favorite, how did you know?" Hermione laughed.

"It's just an inkling I had." Sirius smiled. Hermione then licked her hand, put salt on the wet part of her hand and grabbed part of a lime. She then licked the salt and took her shot, then bit the lime.

Remus POV:

"What's that for?" Remus asked slightly confused.

"It's to cut the taste," Sirius explained.

Remus watched as she downed the rest of her beer and could she was getting flushed. "Mione you ok? Do you need some air?" Remus asked with concern in his eyes." No I'm fine, thanks." She replied.

Hermione then got up and asked, "Remus would you dance with me?" Remus nodded his head and followed her on to the dance floor. He felt awkward but he didn't care he was with his Mione, the woman he loved. Hermione smiled at Remus and then leaned in and kiss Remus feverishly. She sought out his tongue and coaxed it out. Remus gave in to her and as it was getting hot and heavy they heard a commotion coming where Sirius and Severus were sitting.

They parted and looked up to find Sirius red faced and storming out the side entrance. "Maybe I should got talk to him," Hermione whispered to Remus. Remus nodded and went over to a smirking Severus. Remus watched as she went outside and attempt to calm his best mate.

Sirius POV:

_I can't believe she kissed him after we kissed_! Sirius thought. "Sirius can we talk?" came Hermione's voice.

"You just kissed my best friend, what is there to say? How could you kiss him after our kiss?" yelled Sirius.

"You stop right there Sirius Black. I've had feelings for you, Remus, and even Severus for a long time and I will not have you trying to limit who I kiss or who I get involved with. And if you yell at me again, I'll make you levitate over my head and leave you there, do you hear me?!" Hermione gritted though clenched teeth.

Sirius just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then he did the only thing he could do and said in a small voice," I'm sorry Mione. I just….."

Hermione eyes softened. " I know Sirius. It's ok, you've just got to be patient with me, ok?"

Sirius nodded and then took Hermione's hand and said, "Let's go in and join the others and talk." Hermione then kissed his cheek and went through the side door again.

When they got back to the table Sirius said, "Is everything good over here?"

Remus smiled and said," Yes where just talking isn't that right Severus?" Sirius looked at Severus and saw him nod.

Severus POV:

Severus could not wait to kiss Hermione, but he would wait until the time was right. He watched as Hermione downed her beer and said, "Must you down your drinks down like that; you'll end up drunk if you don't stop."

She smiled at him and said," Too late." She then leaned against him and said," I think I would like to go home now."

Severus got all of her stuff and they all moved out the door. They were walking down the dark alleyway and as Hermione was walking she slipped in some water and almost fell, but Severus caught her. "I've got you, Hermione."

She smiled and said, "I know you do, Severus."

When they got back to the house Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you, gentlemen, for a great night out. If you excuse me, I have a fantasy I have to sleep on." She was almost to the stairs when two arms circled around her waist. Hermione looked back and saw Remus and smiled.

Remus then whispered in her ear, "And who is in this fantasy of yours?"

Hermione smiled shyly and stuttered, " W-well….Um…you, S-Severus, and Si-Sirius." Hermione then saw the shocked look on their faces and said," Well I'm totally embarrassed now." She then ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her bed room.

All three men sat there and stared at the spot she had been.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N *Warning there are lemons in this chapter.*If u are under age do not read this! If you don't like lemons skip this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Remus POV:

_When they got back to the house Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you, gentlemen, for a great night out. If you'll excuse me, I have a fantasy I have to sleep on."_

_She was almost to the stairs when two arms circled around her waist. Hermione looked back and saw Remus and smiled. Remus then whispered in her ear, "And who is in this fantasy of yours?"_

_Hermione smiled shyly and stuttered, "W-well….Um…you, S-Severus, and Si-Sirius." Hermione then saw the shocked look on their faces and said, "Well I'm totally embarrassed now." She then ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her bed room._

_All three men sat there and stared at the empty spot she had left behind. _

"Um…did she just…" Severus asked in shock.

"Yes, Severus, that's what she said." Remus smiled and then frowned, "I think she knows. But how? Severus, you said you and Sirius talked about how we all felt about her, right?" Severus nodded his head. "Then I think she heard you two because she looked like she saw a ghost when she came down from upstairs." Remus said.

Sirius then said, "Hermione did seem upset, I think one of us needs to go talk to her and see if she's ok."

Sirius and Severus look at each other and then at Remus. Remus's eyebrows shot up to his hair line and stuttered, "M-me, w-why me?"

Severus smiled and said, "Because out of all of us she knows you the best and therefore trusts you more!" Remus then blew out the air he didn't know he'd been holding, walked to the cabinet that they kept the firewhiskey in, and poured a deep shot for himself, tossing it back with a swift, practiced movement.

Remus walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled come in so he opened the door and saw that her cheeks where tear stained. "Hey, Mione, are you ok?"

"No, I made a fool of myself! Are you mad, you know a-about the um…. you know ….my fantasy?" Hermione stuttered.

Remus shook his head and said, "No, none of us are. We love you, Mione, how could we be mad?"

Hermione looked up at Remus confused and said, "B-but Sirius and Severus looked mortified. Are you sure?"

Remus spoke softly, "They were just shocked is all."

"But why are you not shocked?" Hermione asked.

Remus shrugged and said, "Well…I don't know to be honest." Hermione giggled at that.

Remus' mind was reeling. _Oh My Merlin, she's beautiful when she sprawled out on the bed like that_, he thought. Remus shook his head and asked, "Are you still drunk Hermione?"

She giggled and said, "Yes. But I don't want you to go, please Remus stay here with me!"

Remus paused and said," If I don't leave now I won't be able to."

Hermione was trying to get up and said," I need you Remus."

- Lemons-

Remus walked across the room in three steps and slammed his lips to hers. Hermione parted her lips and danced her tongue with his. She moaned in to his mouth and Remus growled into hers. As they pulled apart to breathe, Remus held her close and whispered," You're so beautiful, Mione."

Hermione looked in to his eyes and said, "Remus I have t-to te-tell you something. I'm a-a…um….a v-virgin."

Remus's heart sped up he thought, _I don't want to be the one to take her virginity_. Remus stuttered out, "I w-want y-you so bad b-but I'm not s-sure I…"

Hermione cut him off and said, "Remus, I want you to take my virginity."

Remus tried to speak but Hermione wouldn't let him and said, "I love Sirius and I love Severus, but I want my first time to be with you."

Remus could not believe what he was hearing. "I don't think that is wise, Mione, remember I'm a werewolf!" he all but screamed.

"That doesn't matter to me." Hermione whispered. Remus watched in stunned silence as Mione stood up and licked her lips.

Hermione POV:

As she stood up, she licked her lips and pulled Remus close to her and kissed him passionately making him gasp. _Oh my, I'm kissing Remus and I'm about to make love to him_ she thought to herself happily. Remus pulled her down on to the bed and began to let his hands roam all over her body.

As he lad her down on the bed, Remus started to nibbled on her neck. Hermione moaned at the feel of it. She then grabbed her wand and cast a silencing spell and warded the room before throwing it back onto the side table.

Remus looked at her before staring in to her eyes with his lustful, amber eyes. "Too many clothes," Hermione whispered. Remus then smiled at how she unbuttoned his shirt and started to trace all of his scars. He moaned at her touch. Hermione then pulled off his shirt and dropped it somewhere on the floor before she started to work on his pants. Hermione tore off his belt and in one swoop she unzipped his pants and yanked his pants off. All he was wearing now were his boxers.

Remus pinned her to the bed and whispered, "Now you have too many clothes on." He took her shirt off as Hermione sat up to give him better access. He took off her shirt off with ease and then took off her bra easily as well.

He could see her hard pink nipples, his mouth started to water. Remus pulled her leather pants down and he saw the black lace panties she wore. Remus moved himself up her body and put a sweet kiss on her lips. Remus then said a quiet voice, "You know it will hurt at first, right love?" Hermione nodded. "And you still want to do this, Mione?" Remus chocked out.

"Yes," was all she could say.

Remus then started to nibble lightly on her hard pink nipples. He took his left hand and lowered it down to her panties and could feel the heat and wetness coming from her. Remus slipped his hand into the lacy panties and touched her wet folds. His hand found her bundle of nerves and started to rub her slowly causing Hermione moaned at the sensation.

Remus started to tug at her black lacy panties. As he pulled them off, he put his mouth over her bundle of nerves and stuck his two fingers inside of her wetness. Hermione moaned again at the new feeling. She was at the point of her climax when Remus whispered to her, "Come for me, love!" With those words she was pushed over the edge and found her sweet release. Remus couldn't believe how sweet she tasted.

He came up to kiss her lips. Hermione felt a thrill go through her at the taste of herself on his lips. Remus then asked, "Are you ready love?"

"Yes," was all she said.

He took his boxers off and Hermione's eyes grew big. Remus whispered," Relax, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready."

Hermione whimpered," I want you Remus, I need you!"

With that reassurance, Remus kneeled down in between her legs and put his hard member at her entrance. He moved in slowly. When she moaned in pain, Remus stopped so she could get use to his size. When she started to move, he moved slowly within her, working until she moaned in pleasure.

Remus growled, "You feel so tight, Merlin, you feel so good. You're mine, all mine. I love you, Hermione!"

"I love you too Remus, so much, "she screamed. As Hermione felt the tumultuous dance of their love, she could feel herself getting closer to the sweet edge of completion.

Remus could feel her clamping down on his member. "Yes love, that's it; come for me again."

As she went over the edge she moaned his name, "Oh, Remus, oh Merlin, Remus!"

"Yes, my name sounds so good coming from your lips." Remus growled out in pleasure.

Hermione then whispered, "I want you to come with me."

Remus could sense she was getting close again and knew he was really close too. "Yes, my love." With that Hermione lost it. She came hard as she felt him release his hot seed in to her waiting body. As they came down together there was a knock on the door. Remus looked up at the intrusion with anger and a challenge in his eyes.

End A/N: Dun Dun Dun. LOL sorry had to do it. This was my first lemon EVER so please be kind. I love the reviews, please keep them coming! It makes me happy!

Lordhightoppfan


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the delay been supper busy looking for a job but I will make it up to you with another chapter in two days. BTW Whisper Gypsy helped write my story and I'm very greatful to her. Thank you Whisper Gypsy. Sorry agine about the delay.

_As they came down together there was a knock on the door. Remus looked up and there was anger and protection in his eyes._

"Hermione, are you ok? It's Harry. Sirius said you were upset." He asked franticly.

Remus growled and his eyes looked angry. Hermione put a soft hand on his shoulder and rubbed it as she said, "I'm fine; I just need time to myself. I'll Floo call you later, ok?"

Harry sighed and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry. I'll talk to you soon." She said. As they heard Harry's foot-steps go down the hall, Hermione whispered," Its ok Remus he's gone now; its ok."

Remus calmed at her words and said," I'm sorry, Mione, I don't know whats wrong with me. Maybe I should just go….."

"I don't want you to go, Remus. I want you to stay so we can talk and…other things." Hermione smiled awkwardly.

Remus kissed her passionately, pulled back and said," I think I should go because I have to go to work in the morning, but nothing will keep me from coming to sleep with you tomorrow or any other night. I just want to have some time to think. Remember that I love you with all my heart." Hermione nodded as they each got dressed.

Hermione sniffled as she pulled her jeans up. Remus noted this, "Why are you crying, love?" Remus asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I don't know. I have a funny feeling your never coming back. I know it's silly." She cried harder.

Remus smiled and said, "I will, I promise. Don't worry; nothing will keep me from you now that I have you." Hermione smiled sadly and kissed him with everything she had. Remus whispered, "Goodnight," and went down the stairs.

Hermione's POV:

Not forgetting the promise she had made to Harry, Hermione went down to the sitting room, where she heard screaming in the next room.

"You slept with her, didn't you?!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes; is that any of your business?" Remus yelled back.

"It is as we're all in love with her and we sent you up there to calm her down," sneered Severus.

Hermione walk in, pissed off. "It's none of your fucking business who I choose to sleep with, ether of you!" She yelled.

All three men looked at her, shocked. "I love you, Sirius and Severus, but what happens between me and any one of you is between me and that person." With that Hermione kissed Remus and walked back to the sitting room and activated the Floo.

She stuck her head in and called for Harry. Ginny came to the Floo and said, "How are you, Mione? Are you surviving all three men?" Ginny then looked at her and could see her sad eyes and said, "Do you need to come over?"

Hermione smile sadly and said, "No, I'm fine with them."

Ginny broke out in to a big smile, "You look different, Mione; did you get with someone at the house?" Ginny giggled. Hermione went beet red. Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. "Hermione, who was it? Was it a former teacher or a former convict?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed and said, "A former teacher."

Hermione heard a gasp and saw a red-faced Harry. "Who was it? I'll kill him!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, calm down, please. I was willing." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but they're all old enough to be you fathers!" he yelled.

"Harry James Potter, you will not tell me who I can or cannot sleep with." Hermione yelled angrily.

Harry glared at her then stormed out of the room. "Mione, I'm sorry he's acting like a spoiled prat, he'll come around," Ginny said.

"I know. He's just the third person to put their nose where it didn't belong. I'm getting tired of it."

Ginny smiled in understanding and asked," So who is it?"

Hermione whispered, "Remus."

"I knew it! I knew he had feelings for you. I could tell by looking at him. So how was it?"

Hermione blushed and said, "It was amazing."

Ginny giggled, then smiled at her and said, "Just let Harry calm down a little, he'll come around."

Hermione said her goodbyes and ended the Floo call and went in the other room where the men still were. They were sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Are you lot going to tell me I have to brush my teeth and pee before I go to bed now?" Hermione pouted.

Severus sighed, "No, Mione, we're not. Sirius and I wanted to apologize for how we behaved. We just…..I don't know, we were just jealous is all. And we want you to know that we do and will respect you and the decisions you make."

Remus looked up at her and said, "They just want the best for you, that's all."

Hermione nodded and said, "I know but damn it, I'm a grown woman, after all I've seen and when me and To….well I'm old enough to make decisions for my-self. I forgive you, both of you."

"Again, we're sorry, Mione," Sirius smiled and kissed her hand.

Then Severus moved over and kissed her other hand. Both Severus and Sirius walked past her up the stairs and went to their rooms. Remus then kissed Hermione goodnight and the two went their separate ways and went to bed.

A/N Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N * Warning* this chapter contains rape in it! And the beginning is a dream.

" _Agine Were sorry ok Mione," Sirius smiled and kissed her hand. Then Severus kissed her other hand. Both Severus and Sirius walk up the stairs and went to their rooms. Remus then kissed Hermione goodnight and they went there sprat ways and went to bed. _

_*Dream*_

"Mudblood you will be next after I finish with her!" Lucius laughed sadistically as he licked Tonks neck. Hermione heard Tonks scream as Lucius raped her. "Please don't hurt Tonks I beg you, please."Hermione cried

Lucius smiled and said," Yes beg that's what I like to hear, good girl!" "Please Lucius I'll do….." Lucius went up to Hermione and slapped her in the face and sneered," You dare call me by my name you filthy little mudblood. Just you wait after I'm done with the filthy half-blood!"

He then went back to Tonks and raped her over and over agine. Tonks screamed out Remus's name one last time. Her breathing slowed down and finally it stopped. Hermione screamed out Tonks name. Lucius looked at her and laughed as he said, " Your turn you little bitch!"

End Dream

"Hermione wake up please!" Severus said as he shook her. Hermione screamed and fought hard. " Its me Severus please wake up!" Her eyes popped open and clung to Severus and cried hard in to his shoulder. When she calmed a little she spook, "He would of raped and killed me like Tonks, if you had not got there when you did!" She cried harder. Severus just rocked her as she cried. "Hold me please, don't leave me! I-I oh merlin why her, why."

Remus came running in the room. "Is she ok?" Remus tried to look in to her eyes but Hermione wouldn't look at him, she felt like it was all her fault that Tonks was taken away from Remus.

"Well," Severus explained. "She had the nightmare agine." Remus looked confused. " What nightmare?" Severus looked at Remus and sighed, He was going to have to explain to him later why he didn't tell him about what happened that night. He knew all Remus knew was Lucius had got Tonks that night but nothing about how He had also gotten Hermione too.

"So I'm guessing she didn't tell you about the night Tonks an….. Remus cut him off, " Why would she tell me….she…. wasn't….. there!" Remus said though gritted teeth.

Hermione flinched at his tone. So Severus spook very low," Let me finish and do not use that tone you made her flinch. As I was saying, The night Tonks was taken so was Hermione she was with Tonks. And she saw everything. If I had not found her, she would not be here.

Remus looked at Hermione with tears in his eyes and spoke softly," Its ok love, you can look at me." Hermione put her face deeper in Severus's clothes and said," You must hate me for not helping them. I'm so sorry, I really am. I tried to save them, I just couldn't. "She cried. She then buried her Face in Severus chest.

Remus looked upon Hermione's face and said," Oh no, Merlin no, I love you very much. Don't ever think that ever ." Hermione cried even harder at the emotion in his voice, and said,"I love you too."

Severus then moved slightly and Hermione froze. "Please don't leave me Severus, I need you and Remus." She pleaded. Severus looked down and spoke in hushed tones," Im not going to leave you Hermione, I promise. I just have to get some calming potion for you. Remus come hold her while I go get it."

Hermione sniffed and said," Ok but please come back." Severus nodded his head and went to get the potion. Remus then kissed her forehead and said, " I love you Hermione, always." Hermione shook and said, " I love you too."

Sirius cleared his throat and said," Is everything ok." They nodded, so he went to leave but Hermione stopped him saying ," Don't go Sirius, please." He looked at her and said,"You have Remus and Severus you don't need me." Hermione shook her head and said," I do need you, I need all three of the men who love me right here im my bed to make me feel safe, please!"

Severus came back and handed her the potion and said," Come on Black our lady needs us," and got in bed with Hermione and Remus. Sirius got in bed next to Severus and said," You better keep your hands to your self Snape!" Severus huffed and said," I plan to Black!" Hermione kissed all three on the cheek and said," Goodnight and thank you." Severus said," We would do anything for you Hermione, anything." Hermione smiled a small smile and said," All of you make me feel safe, I love you every one of you!"She fell to sleep with Remus and Severus on both sides of her and smiled and felt safe for the first time in a long time.

AN: Sorry all, Im not dead just had so bad stuff happen to me so it was hard to write this chapter. Im back and I think I may need a Beta agine, if anyone wants to be my beta please pm me! Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Now we get to see about the Severus and Remus relationship and how they want to put her in the mix! Enjoy.

_Hermione smiled a small smile and said," All of you make me feel safe, I love you every one of you!"She fell to sleep with Remus and Severus on both sides of her and smiled and felt safe for the first time in a long time._

Hermione awoke to fine Remus behind her with his arms around her and her face in Severus's face, she gasped. Severus popped his eyes open and said," Good morning my dear." And kissed her. Hermione froze causing Remus to wake up, he looked and chuckled, "Well Severus I see you started without me," and stared to kiss her neck.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. But she melted in to both of them and moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening. Then they stopped and looked at her and then back at each other, and Remus said," We would like to talk to you but first we need to find out where padfoot went first!"

They got up and looked every where, then they found him in his room past out. When they returned to Hermione's room, Severus shut the door and sat with Remus and Hermione on the bed. Remus started first, " First, Severus and I have been together on and off for a while now. And we realized after the battle, that we were in love with each other along with a beautiful which! And that witch we found to be you and we would like to add you to our life as part of a triad if you will." Hermione looked speechless, and asked very quietly, " So I don't have to choose between you?" Severus smiled and said," No my sweet you don't. But how do you feel about it?"

Hermione thought about it and said, " I want to be with both of you too, but what about Sirius will he be mad at me or you two after he finds out?" Remus thought for a minute then said, " Well he is bi so he may want to join, He's had a thing for Severus and I since school, " Remus chuckled seeing Severus's eyes widening. " Oh come now Severus that's why he picked on you he didn't know how to deal with it like you and I did." Severus looked at him and said, " Well he has to prove to me that he's changed!"

Hermione smiled at both men and said," Well this is good and all but he has to be nice and get on my good side if im to ever let him be with me or ether of 'MY MEN'. " She then looked at the clock and gasped and asked Remus, " What time do you need to leave?" Remus looked and said," I don't have to leave until 7:30am, its only 6am I have time to have a romp with my two favorite people."

Hermione Shook her head and said," No you'll wait until u get back this evening, you need to eat. Go and get ready and me and Severus will cook breakfast ok."

Remus pouted but went to the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione then went over to Severus and said sweetly," Would you please help me Severus?" Severus smile and said, " Of course my sweet!" Then gave her a breath taking kiss.

Just as Sirius came in and he looked like he could kill Severus….

AN:* Hides behind the comp. chair.* Please don't kill me, I had to do it. It fit in to the story this way! Please hit the button and review, It makes me happy. And I want to know what you guys think. Thanks!

Lordhightoppfan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: The song in this chapter is from U2 With or Without you.

_Remus pouted but went to the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione then went over to Severus and said sweetly," Would you please help me Severus?" Severus smile and said, " Of course my sweet!" Then gave her a breath taking kiss. _

_Just as Sirius came in and he looked like he could kill Severus…._

NOW:

Sirius started to Yell," I can't believe you two, once his back is turned you go at it! I thought th…,"Remus came out of the bathroom and picked up Sirius by his shirt and growled," If you ever talk to ether of them like that agine, I'll kick your ass do u understand! I love both of them and I WILL NOT let you upset them. " Sirius looked wide eyed and asked," You mean your with both of them, as in a triad." Hurt in his eyes.

Remus eyes softened and spook calmer," Yes padfoot, like a triad. I've loved Severus since the summer after James and Lily died and you were locked up." Sirius asked," what about Tonks?"

Remus smiled sadly and said,"Severus and I where on a break at the time and She know we were together before. Tonks didn't care she loved me like I did her, but you know what happened. When her and our unborn child died I didn't know what to do. I was so devastated, but Severus was there for me when no one else was there for me. And after the battle we got back together and Severus and I both having feelings for Hermione, so we both talked about it and wanted to add her to make a triad."

Hermione then put her hand on Sirius hand and said," We know how you felt about Severus once so if you can prove you've changed, we may see if we can add you too." Hermione then kissed his cheek and went over to Severus and whispered," Only if your ok with it ok Severus." Severus nodded.

Sirius than said," Ok." He then went in the other room to let them talk.

Hermione kissed Remus then Severus and said," Go shower Remus, Severus and I will cook. I love you." Remus Kissed Severus and closed the door agine.

Severus and Hermione made their way down stairs to make breakfast.

As Hermione prepared to cook, Severus smiled at her singing. He didn't know the song but he didn't care. She sang very good, Severus could go to sleep to the sound of her voice.

Remus came down from his room after his shower. Both men stared at Hermione while she was sang:

_With or without you_

_With or without you _

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you yourself away _

_I can't live _

_With or without you _

Hermione turned around and turned beet red and said, "I'm sor…" Remus put up his hand and told her, "No Hermione you sound beautiful." Sirius came down the stairs and said, "I agree, I could hear you upstairs. Real nice." "Th-Thank you." Was all she said.

"That smells good my sweet." Severus said. Both Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

After they ate, Hermione got up to clean. But Remus sat her back down and said, "You sit, we will clean ok Sweets." She huffed but nodded. Remus then looked at the clock and said, "Well I have to go, have fun you two." He kissed Severus and then Hermione and was gone with a pop.

Sirius growled out, "That little shit stuck us with the clean up." Severus just chuckled and said, "He does it all the time to me."

AN: I love all of the follows and fav.s. Please Review it really makes my day! Also I need a beta.


End file.
